Reign Storm
by Frodo01228
Summary: What if Danny had run away instead of fighting the ghost king? Six years later the ghost hybrid returns. What changes will await him in the ruins of Amity Park?
1. Six Years

_**A/N: Hi and welcome to a rendition of Reign Storm. There's going to be a really funny scene somewhere in Chapter 2 dealing with a thermos and one young adult ghost hybrid. Consider that a little teaser. :D**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters affiliated with Danny Phantom. If I did, do you really think I'd be on fanfiction? I'd be off partying, and this would've been like an alternate 'Reign Storm' or something. Also, the Fright Knight's first few lines are actually taken from a movie called Lady Hawke.**

**_That said, enjoy the story:D

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1**

A lone figure stood upon a ruined building, his sad, ice-blue eyes gazing at the destruction before him. The glowing green sword of the Fright Knight still stood in the center of Amity Park. The figure balled his fist, crouching low. That park held special memories to everyone in town, even him.

He leapt from the building, his black trench coat flowing behind him before disappearing as two blue rings moved up and down his body, changing his clothes to a black jumper accented with a silver belt, gloves, and boots. Tapping into his ghost abilities, he flew through the air, his now green eyes searching for any signs of life.

He heard a scream and flew into a deserted alley, quickly transforming into his human self before running toward the scream. His eyes widened as a female figure was thrown across the rode before him. He ran to the figure's side then stepped away from her as though he'd been stung.

"Sam," he whispered.

"I didn't believe the scout that told me you'd returned." Danny whirled around, facing the Fright Knight. "I had his throat slit because I knew you weren't that stupid." The black knight shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I was wrong about you."

"What do you want with her?" Danny demanded.

"Why would you care? You abandoned her."

He balled his fists. "That was six years ago."

"Why don't you ask her?" The knight pointed to the unconscious figure behind the ghost hybrid. "I'm sure to her it feels like it's been longer."

A green glow surrounded Danny, his eyes shining green once more. "Leave her out of this!"

The Fright Knight laughed. "It wasn't I that got her into this."

He lunged at Danny who went intangible. The knight flew through him, hitting a car across the street. Danny knelt beside Sam before spinning and kicking the knight's feet from beneath him. Danny's hands glowed green, and he shot an ectoplasmic laser at the knight, throwing him at least five hundred feet. He turned back to the unconscious Sam.

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered open, and a dark face with pale blue eyes that seemed so familiar to her bent over her. She groaned then closed her eyes, darkness washing over her once more.

* * *

Danny carefully lifted her up then carried her back to her house, one of the few buildings still standing. Returning to his ghost form, he flew up to her bedroom window and set her carefully on the bed. He watched her for a moment before turning to the window and leaping out.

* * *

Sam woke with a start and ran to the window just in time to see a figure fly away.

"Danny?" she whispered.

* * *

_**A/N: FYI the Fright Knight is now also using humans as his soldiers including all the old jocks that used to torment Danny like Dash and stuff. Also, Tucker and Jas' and a few of the other original characters will be coming in soon. Don't forget the scene to come with the Fenton Thermos:D More DannySam romance to come too.**_


	2. Reunited

**_A/N: There's some old enemies mentioned in this chapter, and Tucker too, but his family's coming up later. Also, I got my first review from a DSK. Thanks:D_**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Danny kicked open a nearby door, running inside. The Fright Knight's men were everywhere and some of them were human. He gripped his arm, before shutting the door behind him.

"That was a close one," he said.

A blue ghost dressed in overalls leapt up from behind the counter. "I AM THE BOX GHO… Oh, it's just you."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Go back to your boxes."

The ghost obeyed while he sat down to check the scratch on his arm. It was bleeding, and it stung like crazy.

"Hello?"

Danny felt his heart freeze as she spoke. "What are you doing here?" He was glad he was turned away from her.

"I-I saw you flying, and I followed you. I wanted to thank you for helping me."

"Then you wasted a trip."

There was a long, awkward pause. "Who are you?" she asked.

"No one important."

* * *

Sam felt tears stinging her eyes. It had to be Danny. Vlad was accounted for; he was the only other ghost hybrid. But his voice was so cold, and she couldn't see his face. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply to try and calm herself. The pent-up tears and years of feeling abandoned managed to bring a sob out of her.

"No, Sam, don't cry. Please?" She felt someone touch her cheek, and the voice sounded so much like Danny's.

She opened her eyes. She was alone in a room full of boxes. The voice and the touch were gone. "Danny," she whispered, tears filling her eyes once more.

* * *

"She doesn't quit, does she?" Danny muttered.

Sam, now reluctantly joined by Tucker, was tracking his every move except when he flew of course. Danny was crouched on a roof beside a few of his old enemies that were willing to help him fight off the ghost king so they could go back to their normal lives.

"She learned it from you, didn't she?" Vlad said.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just keep the ghosts off 'em. I'm going to look for something to get this king guy out of here." He leapt off the building and disappeared.

* * *

"I _saw_ him, Tucker. I mean, well, I didn't see him but…" Sam growled in frustration. "You know what I mean!"

"Sam, it's been six years! Why would he just suddenly show up again?"

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a voice behind them said.

Sam and Tucker whirled around. "Uh, oh," Tucker said.

"Run!" Sam grabbed his hand, dragging him down the alley.

She looked back to see the knight shooting an ectoplasmic ray at them. An invisible force shoved them down just in time.

"Didn't I tell you guys to keep the ghosts _off_ of them?" a familiar voice shouted, tinted with annoyance.

Sam felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked up to see a black-coated figure facing the Fright Knight.

"The Fright Knight's part of that group?" Skulker asked.

"Duh." The figure did a back flip, and the knight's purple ray flew over him. "He _is_ a ghost."

He ducked low as another ray passed over him then he shot his own toward the knight who dodged it. The knight shot three different rays, and the figure managed to dodge all but one, which he got across the chest.

* * *

Danny groaned, falling against the wall with both arms across his chest. He shot one last beam at the knight managing to fight him off before letting himself slide to the floor.

"That hurts," he grunted.

"Danny?"

He looked away as Sam and Tucker walked over to him. The last thing he needed was to see the hurt on their faces after his sudden reappearance. He tried to stand, but his strength waned. Instead darkness swam over him. It was the last thing he remembered.

* * *

_**A/N: Oops! The thermos scene is actually in Chapter 3! Sorry, I lied. Jazz and the rest of his family'll be coming in probably end of Chapter 3 and all of Chapter 4. :D I've got another surprise for you at the end of Chapter 4 too, but it's a sad one... a very sad one. Consider yourselves warned!  
**_


	3. Staying

**_A/N: And now for the bold and hillarious thermos scene! I don't really like his dream at the beginning. Anyone have any ideas for a different one?_**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**

* * *

Chapter 3 **

_Danny saw the beam coming right at him, but he couldn't dodge it. The blast hit him hard in the chest, and he was thrown out of the shield protecting them from the ghost zone around the town. He was falling, spinning in the ghost zone surrounded by enemies, but he was too weak to fight them off. He closed his eyes, willing defeat to come soon._

He sat up straight then gripped his chest, groaning. "Ow," he muttered then stood.

His boots, shirt, and jacket were over on a chair. He recognized the room he was in as one of the many guest rooms in Sam's house. There was a white bandage wrapped around his chest; he'd been hit pretty hard.

He pulled his shirt back on and slipped on his boots before putting his jacket on over everything. He glanced at a mirror on his way out; he didn't even look like himself anymore.

The place was quiet and looked empty; he guessed Sam's parents had probably escaped as quickly as they could, but Sam would never leave. This was her home now, and she had always helped Danny defend it. The familiar pang of guilt spiked through him as he walked outside.

"Are you going to disappear again?"

He turned. Sam was sitting on a porch swing nearby with her knees pulled up to her chest. **_(She's wearing jeans. There's no way you could do that in the skirt she wears while still being modest. After all, at this part in the story Danny's still just her best friend.)_** Her eyes were red and puffy, which shocked Danny. Sam wasn't one to cry, and she'd even stopped herself from crying in the box ghost's lair. He answered her question with a simple shake of his head, unable to speak. She stood and hugged him, which he returned in surprise.

"I really missed you," she whispered, her eyes closed and her head resting on his shoulder.

"I missed you too." He could feel his ears reddening.

"I'm glad your back, Danny."

He grinned, and he was glad she couldn't see it. "Me too."

* * *

"So, are you staying for good now or what?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, I owe you guys that much," Danny replied.

Sam was setting drinks on the table between them. **_(I know with all that danger around them they still have time for a nice little drink and chat with friends. :D)_** "Maybe when you're feeling better we can take you to see your family."

"But what about—" Tucker stopped talking when Sam stomped hard on his foot. "Ow! Uh, yeah, maybe."

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Danny took a sip from his soda, looking between his friends curiously.

"We'll tell you later," Sam lied.

"Hey, you didn't turn ghost not even once last night," Tucker said. "How'd you do that?"

Danny shrugged. "Practice. What do you think I did during those six years?"

"I can think of a few things _I _would do." Tucker leaned on his hand, a dreamy look in his eyes. "Imagine the rest of your teen life without your parents."

Sam "accidentally" hit Tucker in the head with a plate. "Oops." She was thinking of quite a few things she was sure Tucker would've liked to do. She only hoped Danny hadn't. **_(Yes, nasty minds. I'll just let you guys run wild with that.)_**

"I'm sorry to interrupt your adorable little chit chat here, but we've got bigger problems," Vlad called as he flew by.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I can't leave them by themselves for even a second." He stood warily, still sore from his earlier fight, and grabbed a Fenton Thermos.

"We'll come with you." Sam stood, pulling Tucker up by the back of his shirt. "You'll need our help."

The three of them followed the ghosts to an area with skeleton ghosts. They managed to get most of them, but the lone survivor was stubborn. Danny opened the thermos, but nothing happened.

"Not again!" he groaned, shaking it before turning it to face him. It snapped on just then, and he was sucked inside.

Sam and Tucker stared as the thermos clattered to the floor. The skeletal survivor cackled in glee then stopped as the thermos returned to life, and Danny was released.

"_That_ was really stupid," he said before throwing an ectoplasmic bomb at the skeleton. "Should've thought of that earlier." The skeleton was blown to pieces.

"I've never seen you end up in your own thermos before," Sam said. Tucker was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah, I've done that a couple of times now." Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "That thing is not a fun place to be in."

"Danny!" He was suddenly thrown forward, nearly landing on Sam, as someone ran into the back of him, hugging him tightly.

"Ow," he grunted.

"Hey, Jazz, we found your brother for you," Sam said absolutely unnecessarily.

"Where have you been?" Jazz demanded, hugging her brother all the more tightly.

"In the last few days? Sam's house, the Box Ghost's Lair, and inside a Fenton Thermos. Get off of me!" he muttered.

Jazz released him, and Sam helped him up. "He got a little kicked around by the Fright Knight," Sam explained.

Danny didn't even want to know how Jazz knew he had ghost powers.

"I had to tell Mom about your powers," Jazz said. "It made her feel a little better knowing you had a way to protect yourself where ever you went."

"So I guess I should go and explain myself."

"Before she makes you full ghost? Yeah."

"Okay, I'll meet you there." Danny turned ghost and flew away.

"Thanks for offering to take me too!" Jazz yelled before stomping off.

* * *

**_A/N: Ah, yes the wonders of sibling-hood. I myself have a younger sister and a little "brother". He's actually our 2 year old boxer puppy, but he's the only brother I'm going to get so… But he's cute._**


	4. Amity Park Cemetary

_**A/N: Thanks Samantha-Girl Scout (for whom this story was originally published), CharmedMilliE, and Kairi7. Kairi, I'm sorry my chapters are so short, but it's just what comes to me. :( This one promises to be a little sad so grab some tissues. :(**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Danny returned to his human form and walked into the Fenton House. Nothing had changed. "Mom?" Something flew by and hit him in the head. "Ow! Mom!"

"Danny? That's really you?"

He tried hard to keep the sarcasm out of his voice. "Nope, it's an illusion."

"Oh, Danny!" Mrs. Fenton threw her arms around him, ignoring his wince. "You're all grown up!"

"Mom, take the belt off," he said weakly. "Mom, please take the belt off…" The longer she held him, the more he was getting shocked.

She quickly released him. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweetie." She removed the belt. "I forgot about what Jazz told me about you."

"Yeah…" He rubbed his injured chest, looking around. "Nothing's changed around here." He turned back to his mom. "Where's Dad?"

Mrs. Fenton looked down but didn't speak, and Jazz ran in just then, breathing hard, followed by Sam and Tucker.

"Thanks for the lift," Jazz said, sarcasm dripping from every word. "What's wrong with Mom?"

"I just asked her where Dad was."

Jazz turned to Sam and Tucker. "You didn't tell him?"

"We thought it better if he heard it from you," Sam said quietly.

"What?" Danny looked between all four of them. "Tell me what?"

"I just made cookies. Would you like some?" Mrs. Fenton suddenly said.

"Sure," Sam said quickly.

"But—" Tucker started then stopped at a look from Sam. "I'd love some cookies."

"I'll get milk." Jazz disappeared into the kitchen.

Danny's eyes narrowed. They were stalling. Where was his dad? What weren't they telling him?"

* * *

"These are delicious, Mom," Jazz said.

"Yeah, they're really good, Mrs. Fenton," Tucker said.

Everyone was avoiding looking at Danny who was silently glaring across the table. Sam was also silent, staring at her cookies.

"I made the recipe a few days after Jack… um, finished the battle suit," Mrs. Fenton finished quietly.

"Where _is_ Dad?" Danny said again. He asked each time Mr. Fenton was mentioned.

Mrs. Fenton sighed and glanced at the others. They couldn't put it off any longer. "A few weeks after you left, your father took the finished Fenton Battle Suit and fought against the ghost king." Danny gripped the table, fearing the worst. "He's dead, Danny."

No one spoke. No one moved for the longest time. Danny leaned back in his chair, his shoulders slumped, and his face hidden in his hands.

"Where did they bury him?" His voice was thick with grief.

"In the Amity Park Cemetery," Jazz whispered.

Without another word, Danny stood and walked out. Sam ran after him moments later. He was standing before the house with his back to her as if contemplating where to go. He looked so lost and confused.

"I'm going with you," Sam said, moving to stand next to him.

He transformed to his ghost self then took her hand. "Hold on," he said.

She grasped his hand tightly as he took off. She had flown with him before, but it was different flying to his dad's grave. He was silent the entire time, and she felt awkward about demanding to come with him now. He deserved to be alone while he was grieving his father. He set her down lightly before returning to his human form to stand before his father's grave.

"It shouldn't have been him," Danny whispered. "I should've fought the ghost king." He ducked his head. "But I was a coward."

"You're not a coward, Danny," Sam said softly, setting her hand on his shoulder. "You came back. No coward would come back."

He laughed sharply. "But I came back a little late, didn't I?" His voice was harsh and cold again, but Sam suppressed a wince, releasing his shoulder. "I should've never come back." Returning to his ghost form, he flew away.

"Danny!" Sam ran after him, but it was too late. He was already gone.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for all Jack Fenton fans, but he kind of gets on my nerves, and I didn't want to have too many characters to deal with. Some of 'em just had to die. And yes, I'm afraid this chapter is short too.**_


	5. Understanding Sam's Pain

_**A/N: Thanks CharmedMilliE, inugirl122and Samantha-Girl Scout for your reviews!**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"He just found out his dad died. How would you react?" Sam was talking on the phone to Jazz.

Life with the ghost king wasn't all that bad except for the occasional ghost raids and half the town being destroyed.

"I'm sure you were upset too, but Danny's blaming himself. I mean, he's the one with ghost powers. He feels he should've been the one to face the king." She looked up as a thud sounded from the roof. "I've got to go." She hung up without an explanation.

She walked slowly up the stairs toward the roof before having to actually climb out a window and use the fire escape to get _on_ the roof. It was always dark thanks to the ghost king's swirling purple and green sky, and Sam had a hard time looking for whatever had made the noise. She finally found a dark figure sitting hidden between the equipment for the A/C and heater.

"Danny?" She knelt beside him.

He looked up at her, his face hidden in shadow save for his sad, piercing blue eyes. "It should've been me," he said quietly. "I should've been the one to die."

"Don't say things like that, Danny," she whispered. "You came back to fight. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, a load of good it's done me," he muttered, throwing a small rock across the roff. He stood, gripping his chest.

Sam stood too. "Does it still hurt?"

"I'm fine. We should get inside before any ghosts spot us." He took her arm, went intangible, and the two of them sank through the roof back into the house. "Thanks, Sam."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

_What are friends for?_ Sam had been asking herself that question since Danny abandoned her. Friends weren't supposed to disappear for six years then reappear and rise up all the emotions she'd been trying to forget. She rolled over, sighing deeply. He was only in the next room over, but she knew he wouldn't stay. Pretty soon he'd leave to fight the ghost king, and she'd be all alone. 

"Again," she whispered aloud before closing her eyes and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Danny stood staring at the battle suit in the Fenton Lab. It had killed his dad by sucking out all his energy like a battery, but this was what he needed to defeat the ghost king. He grabbed it and went intangible then flew out of the lab and out of the Fenton House. He set in on Sam's roof then touched down beside it, returning to human form. He was still standing there contemplating the suit when Tucker and Sam climbed onto the roof. 

"Uh, Danny, what are you doing?" Tucker asked.

"I'm going to defeat the ghost king."

"In that?"

"My dad almost beat him. I'm going to finish him off."

"Your _dad_ got drained like a battery!" Sam argued.

"_He_ wasn't part ghost," Danny argued back.

"But you can't just leave!" Sam sputtered. "What about your family? What about your friends?"

"It'll be a small price to pay for them to live normal lives."

"Then what about me?" she whispered. "Do you think _my_ life will return to normal knowing you died on some suicide mission leaving _me_ alone again?" She stepped closer to him, ignoring the startled shock on his face and Tucker's slack jaw. "But this time it's going to be a lot longer than six years, isn't it?" She was almost shouting at this point, she knew. "It's going to be an eternity!" She spun around and ran back into the house.

Danny stared at where she had been standing, his mouth slightly ajar in shock.

"She took it really hard after you disappeared," Tucker said. "For a long time she wouldn't believe it. Her mom told me she cried for days."

Danny didn't say anything, taking it all in. Did that mean she wanted more than friendship? Sure, it had been on thing he'd hoped for after the "fake-out make-out," but it had never happened so he believed she only wanted to be friends. She had never shown any signs, but then he'd always been too blinded by Paulina to care to look anywhere else.

He looked down, suddenly understanding Sam's pain. It was the only way to defeat the ghost king; he knew Sam knew that as much as he did. But by killing the ghost king, he might loose his life and leave Sam alone…again. It was a no win situation.

* * *

_**A/N: This chapter's kind of sad and sappy. Anyway, please review cuz you know you love me:D**_


	6. Last Breath

**_A/N: Thanks CharmedMilliE, Samantha-Girl Scout, and BLuEfLaMeS444for your reviews!_ **

**  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 **

**I do not own the song "Last Breath" by Evanescence, which I have used in this chapter. I do really like their music though. Evanescence rocks! Also, I don't own Danny's last line. It's actually from The Return of the King, which is such an awesome movie!

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Sam lay on her bed sobbing and clutching her chest as though she thought her heart might break. It wasn't fair that Danny had to leave her. She had known this day was going to come, but did it have to come so soon? It sounded selfish, but after six years of pain and heartache she had all the right to be selfish. There was a knock on her door, but she didn't move to answer it or acknowledge the knocker.

"Sam, can we talk?" Danny's voice was muffled by the door, and Sam didn't move or speak.

If he really wanted to talk to her, he could phase through the door for all she cared. She closed her eyes tightly, taking deep breaths to try and calm herself.

"Sam?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she sat up straight to face Danny. He _had_ phased through her door! "Danny, you can't just go through my door like that!" she shouted. "What if I—" She was stopped when he suddenly pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened in surprise before she melted in his arms, and her eyes closed.

He released her from the kiss, smirking when he caught her eyes half-lidded in surprised, but wanted, desire. "Now, what were you saying?"

"I don't remember," she said before pulling him into another kiss.

* * *

It was a dream come true for both of them to realize their friendship had been a cover for their real feelings, but that dream was soon shattered because there was no other way to defeat the ghost king. Danny agreed to wait until he was completely well, and Sam agreed to let him go when the time came. But during the time they had, they shared many tender moments and kisses. **_(Insert Author gagging)_** But both knew it couldn't last forever. The day would soon come when Danny would have to sacrifice his life in hopes of gaining a brighter future.

* * *

Danny sighed as he passed the old high school after depositing Dash into yet another dumpster. Even though they'd been enemies forever, Danny didn't feel like beating up the jock. Things were getting worse; Danny had to use the suit soon. 

Sam sighed as she watched the ghosts raid the town once more. Danny couldn't hold them all back, and his old enemies were being more annoying than helpful. Things were getting worse; she knew Danny had to use the suit soon.

* * *

Danny phased through the wall and flew into the living room, touching down a few feet away from the door. Sam was sitting on the couch watching him, her violet eyes gazing into his blue ones. 

"Hi," she whispered after a while.

"Hey," he whispered back.

Neither wanted to admit the truth they knew. Sam finally got up and ran into his open arms, sobbing.

"It's not fair!" she choked out.

"I know," he whispered, holding her tightly, "but if we're going to have any chance at a future together I have to go."

She looked up at him, tears still falling from her eyes. "Promise me you'll come back?"

"You know I can't—"

"I know…but it'll make me feel better if you promise." She looked down. "At least then I'll know we have a chance," she whispered.

He cupped her chin in his hand, pulling her gaze back up to his. "I promise," he whispered back.

* * *

Just as she had promised, Sam let him go when the time came. She refused to go on the roof to watch him put on the suit and possibly fly away from her forever. Instead she lay listless on her bed playing with her hair and hoping his promise would hold. 

"Sam!" Tucker threw open her door. "Danny just flew over Amity Park in the battle suit."

"I know," she whispered, slipping her headphones on. "I had to let him go."

"I…but…" Tucker was at a loss for words as he watched one of his best friends curl up and begin to cry.

* * *

Danny removed the Fright Knight's sword first. The ghost king's blocking shield disintegrated, and Danny flew to the castle at the center of the ghost zone. He landed on the "island." 

"This is going to be a lot harder than I though," he muttered, looking at all the ghost skeletons headed for him. He shot an ectoplasmic ray at one, feeling the suit's immediate draining effect. "At this rate I'll never have enough energy to fight the ghost king."

"I think that was the point." A young woman dressed in a pink jumper flew by on a hover board.

"Valerie? You know, I could've used your help a lot earlier!"

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice!" she shouted while blasting skeletons. "And unlike a certain ghost boy I know, some of us didn't get a six-year break!"

She was good, he had to admit that, and once she had cleared a path to the castle, he flew toward it. Once inside it wouldn't be hard to find the ghost king, but Danny sheathed the Fright Knight's sword in the pumpkin first.

* * *

Sam moved to stand at her window still wearing her headphones while the lyrics of "Last Breath" played. She only hoped Danny would be able to beat the ghost king and come back to her. Tears came to her eyes once more, and she looked down as she tried to convince herself of possibly facing the rest of her life without him. **_(When you're depressed or mad, the last thing you want to listen to is Evanescence. Especially "Last Breath." It only makes it worse, but the song is so good!)__

* * *

_** _Hold on to me, love_

_You know I can't stay long_

"Has the little Fenton boy come to follow in Daddy's footsteps?" the ghost king taunted.

_All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid_

Danny was thrown forward by the ghost king's attack, but he quickly retaliated with his own. "This time the only one going down will be you."

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

"Do you really think you can defeat me in that suit of yours?" The ghost king shot another attack, but Danny dodged it. "If I remember correctly, it drains you like a human battery."

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

"It'll be enough to defeat you." Danny lunged at the king, smashing him through the wall. The suit temporarily weakened him, and the ghost king chose that time to attack.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight_

Danny was thrown through the opposite wall, but he managed to get his footing as the ghost king floated in. He glanced around the room for something to help him then caught sight of the coffin at the far end. If he could trap the ghost king in it, he just might stand a chance.

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

He dodged another attack and glanced at his power reading. It was still high, but Danny wasn't sure if it'd be enough to hold the ghost king and come out alive.

_Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree_

_Come find me_

He dodged another attack then closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to drift back to Sam. "I promise," he whispered.

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

Then he opened his eyes and powered up with everything he had before shooting straight at the ghost king.

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself _

He threw him back into the coffin and shut the door, leaning against it with all the power he had.

_Are all my thoughts of you_

_Sweet raptured life it ends here tonight_

"NO!" the ghost king roared, pounding against the door.

_Closing your eyes to disappear_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here_

Danny closed his eyes and held the door shut with all his strength.

_But still you wake and know the truth_

_No one's there_

The coffin and the battle suit glowed white until the ghost king ceased fighting, forever locked in the coffin.

_Say goodnight_

_Don't be afraid_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black_

Danny dropped to his knees, weakly opening his eyes. He glanced at the energy meter; it was lingering between one and zero percent.

_Say goodnight_

_(Holding my last breath)_

_Don't be afraid_

_(Safe inside myself)_

"I'm so sorry, Sam," he whispered before collapsing to the ground.

_Calling me, calling_

_(Are all my thoughts of you)_

_Sweet raptured life_

_It ends here tonight

* * *

_

_**A/N: Isn't that such an awesome song! I LOVE THIS SONG! Also, this chapter was12 pages long, just so you all know. :D Yay! Of course, it was only so long because I've been writing the entire thing ina Steno Book. :D Also, review because you love me!**_


	7. I Always Keep my Promises

_**A/N: Thanks divinedragon7, BLuEfLaMeS444, CharmedMilliE, and Kairi7for your reviews!**_

**_Kairi7: Thanks for the song tip. :D If I ever write another chapter like that one, I'll keep that song in mind. My great obsession right now is Evanescence though so they have to be in everything I do. :D_**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Tucker looked up at the sky. Slowly, the purple and green swirling sky disappeared, and a dark blue sky with stars and a full moon replaced it. Sam stood at her window, her eyes filled with tears. She watched the sky, hoping and fearing to see Danny coming back.

"You promised," she whispered, a single tear trailing down her cheek. "You promised, Danny."

* * *

Valerie ran into the throne room. Danny was still unconscious at the feet of the ghost king's coffin. She clambered up to the top of the battle suit and pulled it off with difficulty. 

She shook him, but he didn't wake. "Danny, if you're dead, Sam is totally going to kill me." Still he didn't wake. "Yeah, make things hard why don't you," she muttered. She pulled him out of the suit then laid him on the floor. "Danny?" His breathing was very shallow, and she was afraid he would die before she could get him out of here. "If you die on me, I'll kill you," she threatened, dragging him out to her hover board.

* * *

Sam lay on her bed staring without seeing at the ceiling. Her heart ached, and there were tears on her cheeks. She had given up hoping that he would come back. 

Tucker sat on the stairs outside Sam's house staring moodily at the road. He heard what sounded like a swerving hover board and looked up. In fact, it was Valerie's hover board heading straight for him. He leapt out of the way just as the hover board crashed, and Valerie and an unmoving body tumbled off it.

"Whoa." Valerie stood then struggled to lift the other person. "Why won't you just wake up?"

Tucker ran to help. "You brought Danny back?"

"He's not dead, stupid. He's just very _close_ to death."

Sam burst out of the house just then. "Is he okay?"

"Let's get him in the house first." Valerie and Tucker managed to get him onto the couch, and Sam knelt by his side. "I found him like this," Valerie said.

Sam nodded. "Thanks Valerie," she whispered, taking Danny's hand in hers.

* * *

Sam raised her head from resting against Danny's shoulder as Tucker approached her. She smiled weakly and thankfully as he handed her a cup of tea. 

"Any change?" he asked softly.

She shook her head then looked back at Danny, taking a sip of her tea. He'd been unconscious for nearly four days now, and she was starting to get worried. They'd managed to chase Jazz and Mrs. Fenton off with reassurances that Danny was just resting, but Sam wasn't so sure anymore.

"I'm scared, Tuck'," she whispered, a telltale tear trailing down her cheek. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He's just really tired, Sam," Tucker said, trying to comfort her. "I'm sure he'll wake up."

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I hope so," she whispered.

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head." Someone caressed her cheek, and she moaned softly, cuddling closer into her blanket. "Come on, Sammy, wake up." 

Only one person ever called her Sammy, and that was Danny. She slowly opened her eyes. Danny was sitting up a little, and he was smiling. He was still weak; it showed in his eyes, but he was alive.

"Danny!" She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

He smiled and returned the hug. "I missed you too, Sammy."

"I knew you'd come back," she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

"I made a promise." He cupped her chin in his hand and raised her gaze to his. "And I always keep my promises," he whispered then they leaned in to kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, it's pretty much over, but there's the epilogue left. Also, if you guys want a sequel let me know! I'm always up to writing sequel's, but you have to answer the following questions.**_

**_1) What will it be called? Titles are the hardest part I always have!_**

**_2) What will the plot be?_**

**_3) If Danny and Sam have kids in the sequel (which is most definate) what should I name them, what will they look like, and what gender should they have?_**

**_4) This is not a question but a side note: If Danny and Sam do have kids, well, I sort of explain this in the epilogue so just read the epilogue, okay? Okay:D_**

**_Review 'cuz you know you love me!_**


	8. Epilogue

_**A/N: Now, as promised, the final chapter of Reign Storm! Remember, if you want a sequel please answer the questions at the bottom of Chapter 7 and keep a certain fact in mind, which I will now share with you in here. I'll remind you of that fact again at the end of this chapter. Okay? Okay.**_

_**Thanks divinedragon7, CharmedMilliE, and captain deoxys for your reviews! You guys reviewed fast...**_

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Up on a moonlit hilltop, a picnic dinner sat forgotten beside a fleece blanket. Two figures lay, held comfortably in each other's arms, on the blanket. They gazed up at the sky, a sky that had been hidden only a year and a half ago.

"This is nice," Sam whispered, cuddling closer to the male beside her. **_(Yeah, like you have to guess who it is. LOL)_**

"Yeah," Danny whispered back, absently running his hand through her hair.

Though no signs of celebration were evident, the young couple had much to celebrate. They had survived one year of marriage and had just found out they were going to be parents. **_(insert Author "awing")_**

"This is close to where the 'fake-out make-out' took place," Sam randomly commented.

Danny grinned. "I know." He looked down at her to find her already looking up at him. "That's why I chose it." He lightly kissed her lips. "What better place to celebrate a great marriage than where it all began?"

Sam smiled. "And this is where it all began?" He nodded. "I think I'd start counting when your memory was wiped about our friendship, and I had to dress all in pink to get your attention."

He laughed. "I remember that. I kept thinking about how weird you looked in pink after I got my memory back."

She playfully slapped his arm. "That's not funny…even if I do agree with you."

"What about the time Ember brainwashed me?"

She giggled. "You were like a little puppy dog following me around."

"Hey!" He pretended to look hurt. "I resent that."

"Well, it was cute until I had to kiss Dash to _de_brainwash you." She stuck her tongue out in disgust then looked back to the sky. Danny also returned his eyes to the sky. "Remember Circus Gothica?"

He tightened his hold on her just a little, his eyes narrowing. "Yeah."

"Why was I the only one that could snap you out of it?"

He smiled, looking down at her. "If you have to ask then we've just wasted a whole year of marriage."

She blushed. "Was it really that, or were you just being a good friend?"

"Did you ever see me diving off a train brainwashed or not to save Tucker?"

"You've got a point there," she admitted.

Danny moved his hand so it was resting on her stomach. Sam covered his hand with hers. "What do you think? Boy or girl?"

She smiled. "I think it's a little too early to tell."

"Well, what are you _hoping_ it'll be?"

"A little girl, of course. But I have absolutely no problem if it ends up being a little boy."

"Yeah, little Danny Junior," he mused.

"We'll put that name at the _bottom_ of the name list."

"Hey, that's not fair." He rolled onto his side so he could look at her better. "What's wrong with Danny Junior?"

"If he has your name he's going to want to grow up just like you."

"That could be a good thing or a bad thing depending on which half you're talking about."

"We already talked about the ghost half and decided they'd only carry the trait," she reminded him.

"Just keep them away from ghost portals."

She nodded then looked back at the sky. "I wouldn't mind if he had your eyes though."

"You like my eyes?" Danny playfully batted his eyelashes.

She laughed. "No, I love everything about you."

He pulled her back into his arms, tenderly kissing her. "And I love everything about you," he whispered.

* * *

**_A/N: THE END! Yes, my dear readers, it has ended. (sigh) I can easily be talked into a sequel though. Just answer the questions at the end of Chapter 7 and keep in mind that their kids would only carry the ghost trait. Okay? Okay!_**

_**Frodo Baggins…signing out…**_


End file.
